malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Trull Sengar
Trull Sengar was a Tiste EdurHouse of Chains, Dramatis Personae of House Sengar and the second son of Tomad Sengar and Uruth. Trull was a man of integrity and intellect, not hesitating to voice his thoughts or act accordingly, and face the consequences. His preferred weapon was the spear, with which he was very proficient.House of Chains, Chapter 20 In House of Chains He was shorn (outcast) from the Tiste Edur nation by his brother Rhulad, the emperor. After his shorning, he was found in the Nascent by Onrack the Broken who broke his chains. He then accompanied the T'lan Imass through the Nascent. There, the two came across hills shaped in the form of Hounds. These, Onrack said, were the Hounds of Shadow, and two of them were alive.House of Chains, Chapter 6 Onrack proceeded to break one of these statues, overconfident in his ability to take on these hounds. As a result, both hounds were freed. The Hounds attacked him and destroyed a part of his body, leaving Trull alone. Trull later discovered that they weren't Hounds of Shadow, rather they were the Hounds of Darkness. He and Onrack continued, stumbling on an abandoned city, then found a gate, whose wards they broke using the Moranth munitions they had just found. Through the gate came four Tiste Liosan who attacked Onrack. While Onrack battled them, Trull found four other T'lan Imass who appeared behind the Liosan, equaling the odds stacked against Onrack. The Liosan and the T'lan entered into an alliance in order to fashion a gate using their combined warrens to escape the realm.House of Chains, Chapter 9 During the ritual, Onrack vowed his service to Trull, binding the two together. The two returned back to the Seven Cities.House of Chains, Chapter 12 Reaching a complex of caves where the Logros clan had lived hundreds of millennia ago, they accidentally encountered Karsa Orlong, who brushed them away.House of Chains, Chapter 17 They continued their pursuit of The Unbound T'lan Imass. Despite escaping from the other T'lan Imass including Monok Ochem and the others, Onrack decided to await them while they were still pursuing both Trull and Onrack. Onrack and Trull then struck an alliance with the pursuing T'lan Imass, to pool their resources and stop the Unbound from taking over the First Throne. The group of T'lan Imass and Trull traveled through Omtose Phellack and into Tellann, then emerged into the Malazan world, running into an Eres Witch and were met by Apt the Aptorian and Panek, who guarded the outer outer ward of the First Throne.House of Chains, Chapter 23 At the First Throne, the group met and linked up with Minala and her 'children' guarding the First Throne.House of Chains, Epilogue In Midnight Tides Events which happened prior to the shorning were described. Trull Sengar, on a journey to collect raw jade from the shore, found Letherii ships harvesting seals along the bay, in direct and serious contravention to the treaty agreed between the Edur and the Letherii governments. He reported this to his father, an elder warrior who further conveyed this to Hannan Mosag, the Warlock King. At the council called that midnight, Hannan Mosag promised to answer the infringement of the treaty with a full unveiling of Kurald Emurlahn, after the Great Meeting, which was to occur between delegates of the Letherii and the Edur after some time. Alone with the King, Trull along with his brothers Fear, Rhulad, and Binadas were charged by Warlock King Hannan Mosag to embark on a journey into the northern icelands to retrieve a gift, a weapon that he had seen descending there in his dreams.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1 Reaching the spar where the 'gift', in the form of a mottled sword was located, they were ambushed by the Jheck. Trull and the group were assailed from all sides, and Trull saw Rhulad die, thrust through several times, the gift sword in his hand stuck fast so that no one was able to pry it loose.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 8 Bringing up the rear of the rear, having accomplished their mission of retrieving the sword, Trull became isolated from the rest of the party and was hunted by the Jheck pursuers for a fortnight, during which he proved his martial prowess and escaped against all odds, fighting Jheck warriors continously, to rejoin the others. Returning back to the Edur village, Hannan Mosag was displeased to find that Rhulad had already touched the sword. While negotiating with the Sengar parents regarding a possible removal of the sword from his hand, Trull witnessed Rhulad come back to life.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 9 Rhulad, having come back to life as a part of a deal with the Crippled God, asked the nobility gathered to kneel before him, and proclaimed himself Emperor of the Edur. Trull followed his brother Fear in accepting this.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11 The beginning of hostilities between the Letherii and the Edur saw Letherii mages obliterate four of the Edur villages. Under Fear's command, Trull took a forward unit of warriors to scout Letherii army positions.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15 Trull took an active role in the Battle of High Fort against the Queen's forces, and watched as the Edur and the Jheck annihilated the Letherii forces capturing the Queen and the Prince. He also saved a Kenryll'ah Demon named Lilac and took him under his own wing Midnight Tides, Chapter 18 later sending him back to his own realm.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21 Trull met up with his brothers Fear and Rhulad, and the three pursued a strange demon that had appeared close to their camp, along with the two Kenryll'ah tyrants and a K'risnan mage. Trull once again watched his brother, Rhulad, die as the demon, a Forkrul Assail evaded most attacks, but was injured by the Kenryll'ah demons and Trull's spear and fled.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22 Trull watched with horror as Hannan Mosag and his K'risnan used their sorcery to annihilate several Letherii Brigades at the Battle of Brans Keep, and watched thousands of Letherii soldiers disappear as uncontrolled sorcery raged on all sides. The sergeant of Trull's squad, Canarth, was infuriated at Trull's compassion for the Letherii and challenged Trull to a duel. Trull beat him soundly with his spear.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23 As the Edur entered Lether, Trull watched his brother duel with the Finadd Moroch Nevath, and the two ended up killing each other. It was at this point that Udinaas, who usually comforted Rhulad when he came back to life, disappeared. Rhulad came back to life, but as Trull witnessed, without Udinaas there to comfort him, Rhulad was broken spiritually.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24 The retinue of Edur soldiers then moved on to the Eternal Domicile where the Letherii King and more importantly, the Ceda Kuru Qan awaited. Trull watched with surprise as the Ceda destroyed most of the K'risnan, and was just about to kill Hannan Mosag, when Trull, urged by his brother Fear, threw a spear killing the Ceda, since if he hadn't, Hannan would have been overborne and the Ceda would have killed all Edur with his sorcery. Trull then watched the Finadd Brys Beddict fight with Rhulad in single combat, and virtually dissect all of Rhulad's muscles in such a way that no major blood vessels were damaged. This meant that Rhulad could not bleed out and die, and hence could not come back to life whole again. He was crippled and could do nothing about it. Despite Rhulad's repeated pleas of help, and him asking Fear and Trull to kill him so he could come back, neither did so. Rhulad was finally killed by a Guardian, who had come to collect Brys' body, out of a misplaced sense of mercy, and Trull left to find Fear. He encountered his brother and the two ended up at Seren Pedac's home. Trull fell in love with her, and offered her his sword with the intention of fulfilling the Edur tradition of a proposal to a woman, while denying it on the face, saying that Seren needed a sword to defend herself. Trull then decided to return to Rhulad to try and guide him, while Fear decided to try and find Father Shadow to get rid of the evil influence on Rhulad, and for guidance of the Edur race.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25 It was right after this that Trull was presumably shorn by Rhulad. In The Bonehunters Reminiscing about Trull Sengar's shorning, Ahlrada Ahn remembered how Trull had tried to save the Emperor from the madness that had afflicted him after the slave Udinaas had left his side.In his attempt to guide the Emperor, Trull had tried to 'bring the Emperor home', presumably tried to convince Rhulad to take the Edur back to their lands, and as a result, had been shorn by Rhulad and his 'brothers'.The Bonehunters, Chapter 17 Trull undertook the defense of the First Throne together with Ibra Gholan, Apt, Onrack, Monok Ochem and alongside Minala and her army of trained soldier-children. The defenders were attacked by the Edur, including a warlock who wielded chaotic sorcery, and Letherii soldiers. The Edur forces also included Icarium, whose berserk capabilities Taralack Veed wanted to use to destroy the First Throne and its defenders, thus helping the Edur as well as the Crippled God. The Bonehunters, Chapter 23 When Trull was attacked by two of the Edur, Ahlrada Ahn switched sides and came to the aide of his former friend. It was at that moment that Lifestealer went berserk, blindly attacking the soldiers in front of him, and dealt with anyone facing him, making straight for the children-soldiers that formed the last line of defense in front of the throne. Although Onrack had been able to turn Icarium around resulting in the slaughter of the attacking Edur and Letherii, he turned back around to attack those remaining in front of him. Trull Sengar then fought a desperate holding action against a berserk Icarium until his spear exploded from the impacts. He was saved by Apt the Aptorian who died at Icarium's hands. Icarium was further attacked by Ibra Gholan, who he brushed away, and finally by Quick Ben, who had been summoned by Shadowthrone. Despite the sorcerous powers of Quick Ben, Icarium still made his way forward. Before he could kill everyone, Icarium was rendered unconscious by the Eres'al.The Bonehunters, Chapter 24 In Reaper's Gale Trull Sengar and the rest of his companions and the children-army (with the exception of the T'lan Imass minus Onrack who had left) wound up in the realm of Shadow where they recuperated for a while. Trull, Onrack and Quick Ben then left on being provided a boat by Cotillion to a place that had to be determined by themselves. Along their way in their conversations, Onrack revealed that in standing up to Icarium and surviving, Trull had become the Knight of Shadow.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 10 Quick Ben then gained access to a peculiar warren, where when he took the others to, resulted in Onrack becoming a flesh and bone mortal once more, hence leading to Onrack's deduction that they were in Tellann.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 12 He later married Letherii Acquitor Seren Pedac. He was ultimately slain by Sirryn Kanar, a Letherii soldier who stabbed him in the back. Timeline issues There are some inconsistencies in the timeline of events involving Trull Sengar. See this forum thread for a discussion on the topic. Notes and references de:Trull Sengar Category:Males Category:Tiste Edur Category:High House Shadow